To determine if there are significant changes in Glomerular Filtration Rate (GFR) and Renal Plasma Flow (RPF) during the menstrual cycle, and if there is a correlation between menstrual cycle changes in GFR and RPF and hormonal functions which potentially modulate renal hemodynamics.